Thief
by HollowNeko
Summary: As he went out shopping, Sebastian had found a young boy getting beat up by a group of men. He decides to take him in, and take care of the young boy. However, would he quickly regret this decision?
1. 1 Lost Little Boy

**Author's Note:** _Before I begin, I would like to say that I had tried to get better at writing so I have really tried to make this one better then my last one. It was a little something I wrote during school, but I have edited it and fixed it a bit so it should be better then the last fanfic I had made. If this gets good reviews and people like it and want me to continued it then I will, if not, then I won't. Despite the fact that it may take me awhile to upload it, I will try my best. Please review it and tell me what you think of it._

**WARNING: AU, OOC, Possible smut, Possible lemon.**

PLEASE ENJOY!

* * *

It was late at night, not the moon nor the stars were out. Whether looking left or right, you wouldn't be able to see anything. It would have taken a miracle to see where you were going... Looking out, there was no one in sight. Everything seemed to be pitch black. But then a strange bright light could be seen from a distance. A fire had broken out.

"Egh... Don't worry father, we made it out... But I can't say the same for mother." A small child was carrying a grown man on his back, he looked frail and could hardly move let alone carry a man. "You're really hurt father... I will get you some help." Just then, there was some headlights heading their way. It seemed to have belonged to a truck driver who has spotted the two and pulled over near them. "Hey," he said, "y'all look bad. Wanna catch a right? I'll drop y'all at the hospital, not too far from here." "Thank you," the young boy nodded and climbed into the truck, resting as they drove off. He looked over to his father and faintly caressed his cheek, "I don't want you to die father," the small child had said, "I don't want to lose you... You're all that I have left..."

'Today one channel five news, a mansion that had belonged to the Phantomhives had burned down a few nights ago. We have found the body of the wife that lived there, but sadly, the father and his son's bodies were not found. We still have no leads to where their whereabouts may be or if they are dead or alive. All the rights that the Phantomhives had own will be given to the Middlefords until further notice. This has been Lau with channel five's news.'

A quick click of the remote had turned off the television set. "How unfortunate, for such a thing to happen to a family," said a tall man getting ready to go to work. He goes by the name Sebastian Michaelis. He would sometimes allow himself to watch some news before heading off to work, though he usually doesn't, seeing how the world is there's hardly ever any good news.

Sebastian button up his jacket, grabbed his suitcase as he headed out the door. Sebastian lived alone in his condo, he didn't have a girlfriend and neither did he had any pets. Usually he would feed some stray cats but never had he took any home with him. Despite the fact that he was paid pretty well and he had a rather large condo he was used to having the place to himself. Sebastian worked as a teacher at Wormwood Academy. It was highly advanced school, since he graduated at the top of his class it wasn't hard for him to teach.

He lived quite close to the school so he didn't have to take his care, the only time being is when one of his co-workers ask for a ride. Granted he didn't mind it, he just wished they at least had the courtesy of not sleeping in and missing their bus.

As Sebastian made his way to school grounds, one of his students was sitting there waiting for him out front. "Hello Sebastian~!" Said a young blonde with light blue eyes, happily waving as he spotted Sebastian. Sighing softly, Sebastian replied, "Hello Trancy, you and I are both well aware that you are to call me Mr. Michaelis." Alois pouted cutely, "Come on Sebastian, we're friends! I've been here for how long now? When did I even call you by that name?" "True, and unless you want to be here longer, I suggest you take school more seriously," Sebastian teased the blonde. Giggling slightly, Alois changed the subject, "So did you watch the news today?" Sebastian looked surprisingly at the boy, he never expected Alois, of all people, to watch the news.

Going back to the subject, Sebastian then said, "You mean the one they showed on channel five this morning?" "Yeah that," Alois said as they started walking inside. "It's sad that they couldn't find the bodies of the father and son, I wonder how their family feels." As they made their way into the classroom, Sebastian took some thought into it, "Truly, how sad."

Once they were in Sebastian's classroom, Alois proceed and sat at his desk. Sebastian just sighed softly, "By the way Tancy," he began to ask, "do you know who the Phantomhives are?" Nevertheless, Sebastian may be intelligent he never thought of knowing anyone in the higher ups. He didn't actually find it all to important to know. "Yeah, I heard of them. They run the Phantomhive company. They make toys and stuff, but they're not very known around here, so it's not a surprise that you didn't know who they were. Also, I never in fact seen how they look, but I heard they're quite the looker. Maybe if you're lucky you'd have a shot with their son," Alois teased. "Trancy, you are well aware that I have no attention for a relationship," Sebastian sighed. "Besides, he's a male, why on earth would I be in a relationship with him?" Swinging his legs from the chair, "You'll never know," Alois said.

Moments later, the warning bell for first class rang. Both Sebastian and Alois had left to their classrooms as the day begun.

While their day had began, there was problems in another place. Things weren't going so smoothly for this child.

Mean while in the hospital, a young boy was sitting next to his father. He was a grown man who laid in the patient's bed. Although he seemed to be seriously injured, he was still breathing.

There was a brief knock on the door, a beautiful, red headed women walked in. "Hello, my name is Angelina Durless, but please, call me Dr. Durless. I'm the doctor that was assigned to you two. The young boy looked at the doctor with the one good eye he had, since the other was damaged during the accident. "Hello." Angelina smiled sweetly, then said, "Well it would seem that your injuries weren't serious, but I couldn't say the same for him." Looking back at his father, who laid in the bed, he slowly grabbed his hand and gently squeezed it. He then laid his head next to his.

"Is there anything you can do for him?" He asked. The doctor looked at the young boy, "Well if we do surgery on him there's a chance he will survive." Hearing this, the young boy looked over to the doctor, "You mean there's a chance he might survive?!" The boy seemed glad, but the doctor's smile slowly turned into a frown. "Yes, however..." "However?" Looking into the doctor's eye with his one good eye, the young boy did not want to hear the consequences. "Granted the surgery his life, however it's very expensive. We would need money to get all the necessary items we need. So we need you to pay for it." The young boy's eye widen, "You... want me to pay for it?" He was shocked. He didn't have anything. Everything that he and his father once owned was all gone.

"I do apologize, but this is all necessary to do the surgery. If you can not pay for it, then there is no way for use to be able to go through with it. If you are unable to pay for it I understand. Now if you excuse me, I have other patients to attend to." Angelina turned and headed for the door. "

"WAIT!" She quickly turned her head toward to young boy, "I-I'll get it." Giving a puzzled look, she tilted her head a bit, still looking at the young boy. "I'll get the money... I'll get it." Angelina looked at him, he looked so determined. She gave a warm smile, knowing that he wasn't going to give in. "Very well, he will be able to stay here, however we are only able to keep him living for so long, so I wish you luck." The young boy got up from his seat, "I will get it," he said. "I'll be coming back with some payments." Before she knew it, he ran out the door.

Sometime had pass and before we knew it, it was the afternoon. By then, the last school bell had rang. Sebastian stayed after to grade some tests. Just as he was grading, the was a loud BANG. The door slamming open, followed by a, "Yo Sebastian!" Sebastian quickly looked up from his test papers and looked at the door. As he sighed softly he said, "Hello Bardory."

Bard was one of Sebastian co-workers. He was one of the four deans that worked at the academy. There were four different houses. Them being: blue house, green house, red house, and purple house. Bard was the dean of green house while Sebastian taught at blue house. Even though Sebastian is usually busy after school, Bard would come by and bother him. Despite the fact that Bard didn't like children he was fairly excellent at his job. Even if he may not show it.

"How's teaching the brats Sebastian?" Sebastian didn't like the respect Bard had toward the children, but seeing how he would always bother him he dealt with it. He was glad that he didn't have to work with him since he worked at green house. "You know Bardory, they're not that bad. You should try giving them a chance instead of jumping to conclusions." "They're all brats Sebastian," Bard groaned, "they lie, steal, and take things for granted. I hate them and they're not worth trusting." "If you hate children that much, then why do you have this job?" Sebastian asked. "Because it pays well," Bard replied.

Sebastian sighed, "Not all children are like that." Looking back at Sebastian, Bard grew irritated, "If you ever find a kid worth trusting, then I'd like to meet them." He leaned back against the wall, "By the way Sebastian," he started. Sebastian started at him, wondering where he was going with this. "You've been here all day, lets go out drinking tonight!" Raising an eyebrow and he looked up from his work, Sebastian thought this man was surely joking. But no, oh no. Bard wouldn't joke around when it came to alcohol. "You know I don't drink Bardory." Bard ran to Sebastian, looking at him head on. "What are you, a women!?" He yelled. Sebastian looked at the man and gave a small smirk, "No, I'm not. I'm surely you'll meet a women who's an alcoholic just like you." "That's cold."

"That may be, but you brought it upon yourself." Sebastian looked back at his paper work. "Now if you excuse me, I need to finish grading these tests." "Fine." Bard sighed. He turned and headed for the door but suddenly stopped. "You know Sebastian, you never do anything fun. Everything is the same old routine with you. Hopefully some day something will come and change that." He then left out the door. Questioned by his statement, Sebastian shook it off and continued with his work.

By the time Sebastian had finished all his work, it was late at night. Even if Sebastian doesn't usually stay this late after school, he got held up when Bard decided bother him. Of course, out of any day Bard could have bothered him he had to pick today. As Sebastian headed out, the weather looked as if it was about to pour. So he quickly hurried home. When Sebastian arrived home, his phone rang. He walked over and answered it, "Hello?" "Hey Sebastian~!" Quickly realizing who was on the other line, Sebastian softly sighed, "Hello Trancy." Usually Alois would call Sebastian after school, on the contrary since he had to stay late he forgot to turn on his phone.

"Finally you pick up!" Alois yelled, "I've been trying to call you for hours!" Sebastian quickly turned on his phone to see all the miss calls he got from Alois. A sweat drop dripped down from his head, "Sorry, I've forgotten to turn it on while staying after," he nervously said. "Whatever," Alois grunted. "By the way," Sebastian began to ask, "why were you calling me anyway?" "Oh yeah! I need you to get somethings for me! It's for a school project so you know it's nothing useless. Do you think you could do that for me?" Looking at the clock, Sebastian saw that it was about eight at night. Of course he could always go to one of those 24/7 stores. Giving it some thought Sebastian agreed to it. "Alright," he said, "I'll go get them, but you better actually work on that project!" "I will! I will!" Alois thanked him as they both hung up.

Sebastian then left to the store. While out, he saw a young boy out front. Although he didn't paid much attention to him, he went on inside.

He was talking to Alois on the phone while he walked in. "You have to be sure to get the purple one," Alois said. "Yeah, sure," Sebastian walked around the store until he managed to get all the items for Alois. He was at it for awhile. He picked up his phone and called Alois, "I got the things you wanted," he said. "Great, thanks!" Alois cheered, "Now drop it off at my house on your way home." Yeah, yeah. I'll go do tha-" Sebastian's words were cut off when he turned his head and saw that same boy who was in front of the store.

He watched as the young boy was talking to a group of men that appeared to be three times his age and twice his size. There seemed to be four of them. Sebastian continued to watch until the group of men punched the young boy to the ground and started to kick and punch him. "HEY!" Sebastian yelled, running toward them. "Sebastian? What's going on?" Alois asked, hearing Sebastian yell from the other line. The group of men turned to Sebastian but ran off when they saw him running toward them. When he got there, the men had manage to leave. He looked down and saw the young boy on the ground, beat up and bleeding.

"SEBASTIAN!" Sebastian flinched, he forgot that he was still on the phone with Alois. He picked to phone up to his ear, "Yeah?" He answered. "What happened?!" Alois asked, "I heard yelling." Sebastian just continued to look at the boy, not paying attention to what Alois was saying. "Sorry, but I'm going to have to call you back." "Seba-" Alois was cut off as Sebastian hung up on him. Sebastian kneeled down to the boy and held him in his arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked, "Can you move? Can you talk?" He examined the boy's body to see how badly injured he was. It was only a few cuts and bruises but it seemed that he had a pervious injury. As Sebastian looked at the young boy, the boy opened his eye, revealing a big dark blue eye. "Are you okay?" Sebastian asked again. "I'm okay," that boy said faintly. Sighing in relief, Sebastian smiled at the boy. "I'm glad," he said. "Let me introduce myself, my name is Sebastian. What's yours?" The young boy looked up at him, "My name... Is Ciel," he said right before he passed out in Sebastian's arms.


	2. 2 A New Start

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ I apologize for taking so long to upload a new chapter. D:_ _I have been busy with school and my iPad decided to delete all the progress I was making with it. Also, sorry if there are many errors in my writing. I am not the best writer so there may be a few mistakes. Please enjoy~ ^_^" _

**WARNING: **Yaoi, OOC, AU, will contain lemon.

* * *

An hour has passed since Sebastian had found the young boy know as Ciel into his home. The boy looked as if he had pervious injuries before hand. However, they did not seem too serious. So Sebastian didn't see any need for him to take Ciel to the hospital this instant. Although, he did wonder as to why Ciel was talking to those men back then. It seemed very unlikely that they wear friendly, the boy was only a child.

After some time, Ciel woken up from his slumber. Slowly opening his eyes and tiredly looking over at Sebastian. His body felt weak, yet he still managed to sit up. He held his head in the process, getting a bit of a headache as he sat up.

'Why on Earth was the young boy out late at night? Where were his guardians?' Sebastian mind continued to think many questions as what happened to Ciel. But the boy had only just woken up; asking him too many questions would most likely make the boy even more nervous. Still, it was quite odd for him to be doing such things.

Ciel looked around the complex, examining everything around him. It frighten him a bit. Which, being in an unfamiliar place would do to a person.

Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed, hopping to get a few questions from Ciel. "How are you feeling?" Sebastian calmly spoke, breaking the silence in the room. Ciel didn't say anything. Well, more like he couldn't say anything. Sebastian seemed like an odd fellow and Ciel knew nothing of him. What he could be, what he could do or done. Sebastian could be a murder or even a pedophile for all he knew. Although, he wouldn't really ask if he was alright if he was. Ciel didn't know anything murders or pedophiles to keep this theory. Seeing as he had nowhere else to go, he had no other choice. Ciel would have to answer a few questions, only the ones he was comfortable with.

Moments of silence have passed since Sebastian asked the question, it was then that Ciel finally spoke. With a soft, faint voice, he said, "...I'm fine..."

He spoke. At least Sebastian has gotten him to say something, which he was glad about. "I know it is not my place to invade into other's personal affairs," Sebastian began to speak. "However, may I question as to why you were speaking with those men?"

An awkward silence spread around the room. Ciel did not speak nor reply to Sebastian. He couldn't say, did not want to say, why he did such a thing. Ciel couldn't tell Sebastian this. He didn't know if he should trust Sebastian, if he could. He just couldn't. Not saying anything as he looked down.

Sebastian saw this, Ciel kept his head down and didn't say anything about it. The question must be rough on him, too personal for him to answer. Sebastian respected this and did not push Ciel any further in it. "You are free to not answer, Ciel," Sebastian reassured him. "I will not force it out of you. But the whereabouts of you guardians? You must know where they are, they surely must be worried sick about your current location."

His parents... That reminded Ciel, his mother died during the fire. Her beautiful amber blonde hair, soft milky skin, deep blue eyes, were all burned to a crisp because of that damn fire. Something so beautiful was no nothing more then coal now. Now his father... Wait, HIS FATHER! The money, Ciel needed the money of he even wanted his father to have a chance to survive! He needed it, but, he couldn't tell Sebastian this. Like he thought before, he didn't know if he could trust Sebastian. He had only just met this person. None of this was his problem and it shouldn't bother him either.

Ciel would have to think of another way around all this, an act. Surely he'll be able to pull it off. His father did say he was quite talented in acting. Although, parents would always praise their children for anything they did, no matter how awful it really was. But Ciel did know he had a talent for it, he even took lessons.

With a bit of sadness in his voice, he continued to look down at his lap before speaking to Sebastian. "They're... Not here... Anymore," Ciel said in a quiet tone. Faint, but still loud enough for Sebastian to hear. In which he did.

'An orphan?' Sebastian thought to himself. He never would have expected that Ciel was an orphan or even a child on his own. But it did explain as to why he was out late at night and maybe even why he was speaking to those men. There was a likely chance for that, but nor for certain.

Now that left one thing, Ciel, he wan an orphan. So did he even have a place to go? Sebastian wasn't cold hearted, he couldn't just leave this poor boy out all alone. "Perhaps, due to the current circumstance, you care to stay here until you recover?" It may not be the greatest idea to bring in a random child off the street but Sebastian didn't have to heart to leave him like this.

Looking up, Ciel's eyes widen as he looked into Sebastian's own dark, crimson eyes. Sebastian's didn't match Ciel's, at least that's what he thinks. He had a beautiful shade of crimson eyes, with slightly long eyelashes. It didn't compare nothing to Ciel's only one of his eyes were good, the other was a light shade of gray, almost white. The other was a deep shade of blue, matching his mother's. he used to have such pretty eyes, before the fire took that away.

Now then, the offer. Sebastian said Ciel could stay here until he recovered. With his home burned down, being unable to stay at the hospital, and in all honesty, not knowing where he was, he had nether other choice. When the truck driver offered to driver him and his father to town his focus was on his father, not the road. He had nowhere else to go. With not other option, he slowly nodded his head, accepting Sebastian's offer.

Now smiling, Sebastian was glad that Ciel accepted his offer. By the looks of it, Ciel seemed to have been through so much. No one, whether child or adult, should have to go through with this. He at least wanted to show Ciel the brighter things in life. Life was all not about pain and suffering, there were always bright sides to it. And Sebastian was willing to show that to Ciel.

Seeing as how his condo was quite huge, he had no problem with Ciel staying, there was plenty of room for him. Ciel was currently in one of Sebastian's many guests rooms. Even if he lived alone, his co-workers would like to spend the night at his place since he lived so close to the school.

'Are you hungry?" Sebastian asked the young boy. It has been quite awhile since Ciel was resting and he didn't know the last time he had eaten, so there might be a chance that he was.

Waiting a bit before answering, Ciel slowly nodded. It has been quite awhile since he has eaten. In fact, the last time he ate was at the hospital, and that wasn't until some time around in the late morning.

"I shall prepare a meal for you right away," Sebastian told Ciel before leaving the room. Not a moment too soon, Sebastian returned. Not with food but with what seemed to be a shirt. Most likely his own. "I have taken the liberty to search for some clothing you may use. I took the time to look as you were resting." Sebastian gently place the oversized shirt (Compared on what it would look like on Ciel) on the edge of the bed. Straighten up and headed back to the door before stopping, and turned to look at Ciel. "I would recommend that you wear it. Your current clothing are unsanitary and you would be better off wearing something else. The facility is off to you left, you may use that as well. I'll be off now." With that, Sebastian left the room to get the meal.

Ciel looked down to see his current clothing. They were the ones that hospital have given him, since his own clothing were ruined in the fire. Although, since he meet those men, his outfit was completely filthy. There were black smudges on the as well as dirt and mud. Stains all over and it was even wet. Not the best thing anyone should be wearing.

He looked down to see that Sebastian placed a blanket underneath him. Most likely to not ruin the sheets.

Turning he look at the direction to the bathroom. A bath, that would be nice. His body felt cold and dirty. He grabbed the shirt and headed off to take a shower.

Once in, Ciel stripped his clothing and started the shower, waiting for it to be warm. He wasn't accustomed to start his own showers or baths, his parents were in charge of that. Never the servants. Ciel wasn't very comfortable knowing the servants would start a bath for him and see his clothing out in the open. Which is why his parents would handle his laundry.

After he felt the water being the right temperature, he went into the shower and began to scrub all the filth off of him. Letting the dirt, mug and other filths wash off his body and slowly go down the drain. As he finished off, he turned the water off and leaned out to get a towel. However, there weren't any there.

He could neither feel any towels or even see it there.

Ciel couldn't wear the shirt while be soaking wet. Due to the fact that the shirt was white. You'll be able to see right through it! Just then, he heard that the handle was turning. It came to him that he had forgotten to lock the door and now didn't have time to lock it now. Quickly thinking, he hid in the shower before Sebastian would have time to see him.

With one hand on the handle, Sebastian calmly walked in, holding a towel in his other hand. "I deeply apologize for the intrusion, however, it came to mind that I have token all the towels while I was doing the laundry." Sebastian looked to see that Ciel was hiding behind the curtains. The water wasn't running so he must be finished, but, he didn't understand why he was hiding. Was, Ciel embarrassed about being seen in such a state? It didn't make since to Sebastian. They were both men, and for that fact that Ciel was a child.

But he walked over to the shower and reached out, handing the towel to Ciel. He made sure not to look, letting Ciel feel slightly comfortable incase that was the problem. "Here you are," he said, not giving any eye contact whatsoever.

Ciel slightly picked from behind the curtains, and quickly grabbed the offered towel, wrapping it around his slim, small body. He looked from behind the curtains, only to see Sebastian picking up his clothing. Ciel slightly blushed as Sebastian picked up his underwear.

"W-What are you doing!?" Ciel yelled out, with slight panic in his voice, as he stepped out of the shower.

With the blush on his face Sebastian could instantly tell that Ciel wasn't too fond on the idea of him picking his undergarments.

"I am only headed off to wash these," Sebastian tried to reassure Ciel. "No need to be so melodramatic, they are filthy and are need of a wash." No matter what way he said it, Ciel was nowhere near of calming down. The blush upon his face becoming even more of a darker shade of red.

As Sebastian began to head out, he was quickly stopped by Ciel launching onto his arm. Preventing him from leaving the restroom. Even if Sebastian tries to pull away, Ciel will refuse to let go. "C-Can't I just wash my own clothes?" Ciel asked- no, practically begged Sebastian. Having Sebastian handle his laundry was embarrassing let alone have him wash his underwear. Things as such were usually done by himself or his parents, never anyone out of the family. Such as servants or friends.

With his attention on Ciel, Sebastian could tell that he was embarrassed about this. So his little hunch was correct. Ciel did feel embarrassed abut all this. "Nonsense," Sebastian replied. "I shall attend to these, it is not a nuisance. You need not to fret. However..."

Ciel looked up at Sebastian, with slight confusion. Was there more he needed to know? Was there more that Sebastian will be doing that he did not like? He hoped not. Although, this is not his home, he does not have the last say in this. Having Sebastian handle his laundry was terrible enough, he didn't want anything worse now.

"However, if something as such was humiliating enough to be bothersome, then perhaps you may want to cover up." Sebastian pointed towards the ground, making Ciel to quickly look in confusion. Only to see as the moment he launched onto Sebastian's arm, his towel has fallen in the process.

By this point, Ciel was blushing madly and quickly shield his boyhood with his hands. "G-Get out!" He screamed. But it mostly came out as a stutter rather than a demand.

Sebastian left the room, with a chuckle, to give Ciel his privacy.

Seeing Sebastian leave away in laughter made this whole situation even more humiliating for Ciel. After he dried off, he began to dress himself in the oversized shirt that was given to him. It went a little passed his knees, almost like a dress.

Even though he didn't want to face Sebastian, he would have to leave the restroom soon. Slowly opening the door, he looked around to see Sebastian had already left the room. The room may be empty, however, he heard a faint voice coming from a different room. It most likely belong to Sebastian, so Ciel followed the voice. Leading him to what seemed to be the kitchen. Finding Sebastian who seems to be arguing with someone on the phone.

"Of course, I deeply apologize," Sebastian spoke to the other on the line. Seems that the other was angry with Sebastian. Due to the yelling that Ciel could hear from the phone. Did Sebastian do something to upset the other that much? Other than the bathroom incident, Sebastian seems like a very nice male.

"That is acceptable," Sebastian continue to speak calmly with the other. Which, hearing the sound of the voice, was a male. "I shall bring them right away. Please be patient with me, I'll be there around twenty minutes." As he hung up, Sebastian turned to see Ciel standing there at the entrance to the kitchen. The look upon his face was worried, most likely due to him overhearing the conversation he just had.

"There is no need to be worried, Ciel," Sebastian told Ciel calmly. "It was only my fri- Err... Students, who kindly asked for me to bring supplies for him, in which, I have failed to give to him."

Ciel was a bit confused on this. If Sebastian needed to deliver something, then why didn't he? Surely it was that simple. "Why didn't you just deliver it then?" Ciel asked.

Although, it wasn't as simple as Ciel thought it was.

"Truthfully, I was currently on my way to deliver the supplies he requested, however..." Sebastian paused for a moment. He didn't want to say it was Ciel's fault that he wasn't able to do it. So he tried to think of rewording his words carefully. "As I found you being beaten by a group of men, I carelessly forgot to deliver the items to him."

Ciel looked up at Sebastian as he spoke. To put it simply, it was practically his own fault that Sebastian wasn't able to deliver the requested items to the male. Feeling quite guilty, Ciel sadly looked down to his feet. Since it was basically his fault that Sebastian was getting yelled at by the other.

Sebastian could instantly tell that Ciel was currently feeling guilty about this. By the way his face expression turn; by the way he looks toward the ground. None of this was too difficult to tell. His body language gave him away.

"Now, now. Need not be sadden by this," Sebastian said, trying to cheer up Ciel. "This was due to me carelessly forgetting to deliver the items as I brought you in, which none is you fault." Walking over to Ciel, Sebastian gently caressed the young boy's cheek. Gently lifting his chin so that he may look at him. "If it shall make you feel better, shall we head to his place together?" Sebastian suggested. "Truly thinking it's your fault, which I'm saying is not, you may apologize to him."

Thinking over about it for a bit, Ciel ended up liking the idea. Giving Sebastian a slight nod in return. This could make up for making Sebastian forget to deliver the items. He didn't want Sebastian to be in trouble because of him.

However...

How was he going to leave the condo? He was currently only wearing nothing but a large shirt. There was no way in hell he'll ever leave the place like this. "But..." Ciel began to say. "I can't leave like this!"

Seeing at how he was dress, Sebastian could see why he wouldn't want to leave. It was only natural to see him act like this since the bathroom incident. For another fact, it was getting to become winter. Ciel would freeze to death if he left in just a shirt.

Thinking over the situation, Sebastian walked out of the kitchen. Not saying anything as he left.

Ciel was a bit confused as to why he suddenly left. "Sebastian?" He called out, following the man to another room. Which by the looks of it, belong to him. Seeing as how it was the master bedroom.

Ciel saw Sebastian going through closets, drawers, and any other things around him. Gathering a bunch of stuff; putting them in different places and walking all around the room. "Sebastian?" Ciel called once more. "What are you doing?"

Still no answer. Sebastian was off looking through his closet, seeming to be looking for something. "Ahh, here it is." Sebastian pulled out a large overcoat. That went past his own waist. Which was long since he was a tall man. Sebastian walked over to Ciel and wrapped the coat around him.

"W-Wha-" Ciel flinched. Not expecting to be suddenly wrapped with a coat. "What is this?" Ciel asked, looking at the overcoat around him.

"As you said yourself, you were unable to leave the condo in such condition." Sebastian replied. "This shall be a slight improvement for now, seeing as how I have a nothing else for use."

Ciel sighed as he looked towards the ground. Neither had any other choice, so he'll have to put up with it for now. Just until he have other clothing to wear. Ones that were his own size.

"Alright," Ciel gave in. He began to rub his injured eye, which was now begging to itch. Just then, Ciel's hand was gently pulled away from his eye. He looked to see Sebastian holding onto his wrist.

"You shouldn't touch your eye," Sebastian told Ciel. "You'll get an infection that way." He walk towards one of his drawers and searched for another object. Most likely something for Ciel.

After sometime of searching, Sebastian pulled out a first aid kit. He walked towards Ciel, placed the kit down, and lifted Ciel's chin up. "Open your eye and don't blink," Sebastian order Ciel. "This shall help your eye."

Ciel did as he was told. Making this much more easier for Sebastian. He kept his eye open and Sebastian was able to put eye drops in them. Once that was done, Sebastian got bandages and began to wrap Ciel's eye up. "There now," Sebastian said calmly. "This will do for now."

The bandage felt a bid odd for Ciel. With his life being how it was, first class and all, he never had such injuries before. It bothered him slightly, but he'll get use to it.

"Lets head out now, shall we?" Sebastian said. "I apologize for not being able to fix you up anything. Perhaps we can fetch you something before we head out."

Sebastian headed to the kitchen once, with Ciel tagging from behind. He looked through the cabinets as well as the fridge. Looking for something Ciel may eat.

Soon after searching less than three minutes, Sebastian found a cupcake we was saving for after dinner. This being all he was able to find. "This is all I was able to find," Sebastian said, handing over the cupcake. "I shall perhaps something once we return."

Ciel didn't mind getting sweets of any kind. In fact, he had a bit of a sweet tooth. So of course he wouldn't reject the cupcake that was offered to him.

Giving a glance to the clock, Sebastian saw they quickly needed to head out before he gets yelled at again.

Sebastian carried Ciel into the car (since he didn't have any shoes either) and placed him in the front seat. It didn't came to him that Ciel was even old enough to sit in the front seat. By his looks along, he could pass for either nine the less and thirteen for most. He'll have to ask Ciel about his age later, currently, it wasn't very important.

Ciel finished up the cupcake on the ride there, leaving bits of crumbs on the overcoat. Only because he wasn't very used to eating in a car.

They had made it to Sebastian's 'friend's' house just underneath twenty-five minutes. "Lets made our way in." Sebastian gathered the supplies in one hand and Ciel in the other.

"Do not let his actions on the phone bother you, Ciel," Sebastian spoke as they headed to the entrance. "He was only upset due to the fact he needed these supplies for a school project."

'School project?' Ciel thought to himself. Did this mean Sebastian's friend was a child? Or maybe perhaps, he was a college student.

Just as Sebastian rand the doorbell, the door flung open. There, stood a small child. The didn't seem much taller nor older then Ciel. His expression was that of anger. You could tell by the looks in his light blue eyes that he was anything but pleased. "There you are! Where were you!?" The boy yelled. Completely and utterly ignoring Ciel, who, was still in Sebastian's hold.

"Again, I deeply apologize," Sebastian said, walking into the home. Placing Ciel down on the couch as well as the supplies before walking back over to his 'friend'. "I didn't mean to forget, Alois."

Alois. So that was the boy's name. Ciel wonder why Sebastian was taking this kind of treatment from a child. He was much older then Alois. Although, Ciel didn't want to intrude them.

"Dude, did you know how fucking worried I was?!" Alois continued to shout at Sebastian. "I heard shouting and yelling and you had the damn nerve to just hang up on me!? Did you know how much that made me ducking worry?!" Alois yelled at Sebastian and began to strike at him.

He repeatedly pounded his fists onto Sebastian's chest. Tears running down his cheeks as he continued. "W-Why, why didn't you tell me a-anything?" Alois stuttered asked. "I-I thought something happened to you."

Sebastian could see how much he sadden the dear boy. He never meant for this to happen. "Again... I apologize..."

"...You didn't even called me back, and told me everything was okay..." Alois rested his head on Sebastian's chest. Tears soiling his shirt.

Sebastian didn't push Alois away but embraced him. "I know that you are upset with me, " Sebastian began to tell him. "However, I didn't have a reason for my actions."

"Well, what was so important that you couldn't even give me a call!?"

Ciel could see that Alois was not calming down. He wonder why Sebastian is friends with someone like him. As Ciel was lost in thought, not knowing as to what any of them were say, he snapped out when he saw Sebastian point towards him. Panicking, he didn't know what was going on. Now wishing he was paying attention.

"As for the reason for my actions, it was because I saw this poor boy getting beat by a group of men," Sebastian told Alois. "However, not delivering the supplies were my fault alone."

That reminded Ciel, the whole reason he came along in the first place. It was to apologize to Alois for making Sebastian forget. He quickly stood up from the couch and bowed slightly. "I-I'm sorry!" Ciel began to apologize. "I-It's my fault that Sebastian wasn't able to deliver the things you wanted!" Ciel looked up at Alois, hopping that he'll accept his apology.

Alois turned his attention away from Sebastian and towards Ciel. Staring at him for a few seconds before speaking. "Sebastian," Alois began. "Who's this kid and when did he get here?"

"Ehh?" Ciel was dumbfounded. Did Alois really not notice him at all? Even when Sebastian came in with him in his arms? Looking over at Sebastian, Ciel could tell he was used to this kinds of stuff.

"'That kid' was that one I had told you about. Being beaten by a group of men," Sebastian said. "His name is Ciel."

Alois walked over to Ciel and began to examine his body, from head to toe. Making Ciel feel slightly uncomfortable. "He doesn't look too injured, besides from his eye," Alois said. "Do you know anything about him, other than his name?"

"He says his parents are no longer with us," Sebastian said quietly. "Other then that, I have not learn much about him. He had only woken up not too long ago." When Sebastian turned to Ciel, he could see that he was uncomfortable with Alois all over him. He walked over to them and placed a hand on Alois' shoulder, showing him to stop, "however, I will not force anything out of him if he wishes not to speak."

"Alright," Alois whined, "but does he have somewhere to stay? He doesn't have parents and he's a kid, so he much not have anywhere to go."

Alois did have a point. The way Ciel was dressed showed he didn't have a very good condition place to stay, if he had one, even if he had a place, Sebastian couldn't let this poor boy be all alone. "You have a location in which you will be staying?" Sebastian asked anyway.

'Somewhere to stay?' Ciel thought. That's right. If Sebastian hadn't saved him from the men, he would've still be out on the cold winter streets. He wasn't able to stay at the hospital since he was no longer a patient. "...I don't..." Ciel replied, looking down sadly.

Thinking to himself for a brief moment, Alois quickly turned to Sebastian, then began to whisper things to each other. Making Ciel unable to hear a single thing that were being said.

"Then it's settled!" Shouted Alois. Running over to Ciel, he pushed him into Sebastian's grasp. "From now on, you'll be in Sebastian's care!"

Sebastian gently held the younger boy and softly smiled. "This is acceptable?" Sebastian asked. "Seeing as you have nowhere else go, this should be better then being out alone."

Ciel stood there, looking up at Sebastian dumbfounded. Standing there, it took him a few moments to process on what just happened. So... He will be staying with Sebastian from now on?

"E-EHH!?"


End file.
